To Live for Someone You Really Love
by Kagome3000
Summary: Here is a story about...well..Bleach!It has action, adventure, and romance!RukiaxIchigo,Hinarmori MoMoxHitsugaya, InouexIshida.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hinamori!"Hitsugaya yelled.

'No...'

Hitsugaya looked at her on the ground inside the pool of her own blood.

"Aizen..."Hitsugaya whispered."Aizen!"

"Oho...You found us faster than I expected. I guess you are one of those taichos who never learn to giveup."Aizen smriked at Hitsugaya.

"Why...Why did you have to come back again and spill blood on Hinamori!"Hitsugaya yelled in anger.

"..."Aizen was quiet and didn't answer his question. That was when Matsumoto came along.

"Hitsugaya taicho!Aizen!"She yelled and gasped after looking at Hinamori.She freaked and stepped back.

"Stay out of this Matsumoto..."Hitsugaya growled while giving Aizen a death glare.Aizen just smiled as a reply.Then Matsumoto ran to Ichigo's gang for help.

"Now lets settle this NOW before you hurt Hinamori again in the future!"Hitsugaya yelled and charged at Aizen.Aizen blocked him easily with his zanpakuto.

"Are you even SURE there will be a next time Hitsugaya taicho?"Ichimaru who was watching Hitsugaya yell and fight with Aizen said.

"!"Hitsugaya just realized that and quickly withdrew and ran to Hinamori.He checked for her heart beat just in case there would be a next time.

B-BMP

'Thank goodness she is alive.I wouldn't know what I would've done if she died...But she barely has a heart beat.Shoot...I shouldn't have sent Matsumoto away...I need Urohana to take care of Hinamori...Damn...'Hitsugaya thought listening for Hinamori's heart beat.

"Mo Mo Hinamori will die soon enough so there won't be a next time."Ichimaru said to Hitsugaya with his same old smile. He reached for his zanpakuto.

"I don't think so Gin.Do you remember what I said?"Hitsugaya yelled at Ichimaru while Aizen looked at them in confusion.

"If you make Hinamori spill even a drop of blood...That I will KILL YOU!"Hitsugaya yelled.After he yelled, that is when Ichigo and his friends came.

"Hitsugaya taicho!Daijobuga?"Matsumoto asked him with worry in her voice.

"Aa...Matsumoto."Hitsugaya called out while still staring at Aizen and Gin.

"Hai?"Matsumoto answered.

"Take Hinamori to Urohana. Even if you hear something don't turn back.Keep running until Hinamori is safely in the care of Urohana.Got that?NO MATTER WHAT."Hitsugaya said to Matsumoto.

"H...Hai!"And with that Matsumoto took Hinamori to the layer of the 4th division.

"That was something unusual of 'ya kid."Ichigo said.Renji twitched when Ichigo said the word "kid" at the same time as Rukia.Hitsugaya got angry(with that anime style angry mark) and looked like he was going to explode.

"You shouldn't have d..."Rukia said until Hitsugaya blew it.

"ICHIGO!DON'T CALL ME A KID!DIDN'T YOU HEAR THAT FROM RUKIA AND RENJI!"Hitsugaya yelled at Ichigo.

"..."Ichigo stood there dumb founded at and Renji sweated.Inoue and Ishida looked away but still sweating.Chad/Sado stood there ignoring the 2 and only concentrating on the battle and Aizen and Gin.

"You are awefully taking long Master Aizen."A voice said out of the woods.

A/N:Wha!Who would that be?I'll give you a hint. Its is somebody very obvious.Anyways.I'll update this story as fast as I can!

Here is a word from Hitsugaya:  
"Eat alot of milk if you want to grow up and not get called a kid."

DING

OkayBye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tousen...I thought I told you to stay with the arcaners."Aizen scowled at him.Hitsugaya growled at Aizen.  
"So it WAS you who took the Arcaners and brought them to the Living World."Hitsugaya said.Ichigo had a no-duh look on his face.Renji shrugged and looked at Rukia.  
"You didn't notice?O yes...And Gin didn't only HURT Hinamori...He GAVE her the deadliest POISON that could even kill the 1ST DIVISION TAICHO!"Aizen yelled and began to laugh like a maniac.Hitsugaya flinched then his anger began to boil.Just then Matsumoto came back with what looked as if she had some bad news.  
"H...Hinamoriga...Hinamoriga...!High...Fever...I don't think at her level of powers...She can survive this!"Matsumoto reported to her taicho.Hitsugaya began to fear for the worst.  
"Why don't you just let us go and you could go tend to your dear little PATHETIC Hinamori..."Aizen said smirking.Hitsugaya had to make the decision quickly.If he went to Hinamori, she still couldn't take the poison so she could die.But in the other hand, if he stayed here to kill Aizen, he could avenge Hinamori.Though the problem for that one was what if Hinamori died before he came back?What if Hinamori wanted to see him one last time?What if?  
"NEVER...Will I let you go for hurting Hinamori so much...I won't let you get away."Hitsugaya growled.THe others looked calmly at the now crying taicho.They stood there quiet feeling sorry.  
"Hm...I thought you'd want to be with your beloved bad wetter MoMo before she died.Hmp...Who cares...Kyouka Suigetsu...Let us kill this pathetic boy."Aizen said.Tousen and Gin looked at them in amusement as Aizen and Hitsugaya fought.  
"Hinamori...She became a shikigami for you...She worked hard to be your fukutaicho for you...You were her idol and this is what you show her...WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY AFTER DOING ALL THAT!WHY'D YOU BETRAY HINAMORI!BANKAI:DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!"Hitsugaya yelled and realesed his bankai.Inoue and Ishida looked at his Bankai with amazement.They realized why he was a genius...How he became a captain at his age.The battle raged on both day and night.The 2 fought with no ending.Everybody had left the 2 alone to fight.  
---Flashback-  
"My taicho...Told me when I watched fukutaicho fighting with the hollow who killed his wife...That there were 2 types of battles...One battle...For their pride...The other for his life...And right now, Hitsugaya taicho is fighting for his pride.If we helped him...No, if we killed Aizen for him...He would loose his pride.Let us go and let him battle until he proves his pride right."Rukia whispered to the group.Tousen and Gin also heard this but they didn't leave for that.They left because the arcaners were suddenly going out of control with nobody to look over them.  
---End Flashback-  
"I won't allow you...To hurt Hinamori as much as you please...I won't allow you to hurt her any longer!I will protect her!"Hitsugaya yelled.He put all his remaining strenght into this last blow...This would decide the winner.But all of a sudden he felt a pain shot in to his stomache...Aizen had stabbed him...In the chest and stomache.It was all over.Hitsugaya was surrounded by darkness now.No where to turn to.The last he saw before blacking out was Aizen...and his smirk.  
"You are too weak.Protect her?You never did.You always failed.You always made it worse for her."Aizen had told Hitsugaya before he blacked out.Aizen...had won the battle...

A/N:Sorry for the late update.I was caught up in alot of things I forgot this even existed.I thought I should update it since i had at least 2 reviews and 2 email alerts.The best so far in this site...Yes, my Inuyasha story had 1000 reviews before but it got erased(in animespiral)Well...I'm a big fan of Bleach now that Naruto is in spoilers and all...I luv HitsugayaxHinamori pairing.Thank you for those who left reviews...Ariato Minna!

P.S.Sorry for what happened in the first chapter.I thought a big comedy would be nice but it ruined the whole mood...O and thanks for correcting me about zanketsu and zanpakuto!

Here is a word from Ichigo:  
"Practice makes you stronger!And a quitter never wins!"

JANE!I'll try to update now that I remember this thing existed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I made it…Worse for her…?Every time?_

You're too weak…

_I am…weak…?_

Protect her?You never did.

_I was never….protecting her…?_

You always failed.You always made it worse for her.

_I failed every time?I made it worse?_

Hitsugaya began to awaken.He now realized that he was in Unohana's 4th division hospital.

"Unohana's hospital…"He whispered.He slowly began to stand up but the pain made him flinch and he fell down on to his bed.He searched the room.He found Hinamori in the next bed sweating.

"H…Hinamori?"Hitsugaya called.No answer.The only thing he heard was her hard breathes.He feared for the worst.He had made it worse again.Aizen was right…He had only been making it worse for Hinamori.

_I was the one who told her that I sensed Aizen…_

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya whispered as Unohana entered the room.

"She's been like that ever since she came to the hospital with Matsumoto yesterday.She had scars yes, but that doesn't matter for this disease…We never had this in the Soul Society ever before so we do not have a cure for this.The only thing that can hope for is that Hinamori has a lot of will power."Unohana told him as she began to change Hinamori's bandages.Hitsugaya noticed and began to blush then turned his head the other way.

"So all we can do…Is just wait….?We can't help her?"Hitsugaya growled.He looked at the ground and had flashbacks of Aizen being nice then betraying them.

**You failed to protect her.**

"Ungh…"Hinamori woke up but she was still in a very bad condition.Unohana and Hitsugaya looked at her surprised at how she woke up so early in her condition.But it was only a false alarm.She was making noises of pain.Unohana sighed then went out of the room.Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori's face then went into deep thoughts…

"How could I loose?I trained so hard for that moment.I practiced my bankai, shikai, and all every day…I thought that I would win and avenge Hinamori…How…"Hitsugaya thought out loud so the room was echoing with these words.He slowly began to stand up.He took a last glimpse of Hinamori and made way toward the door.

"W…What are you doing Hitsugaya Taicho!You are not well enough to stand up!Your wounds haven't healed completely yet!"Hanataro told him.Hitsugaya gave him a death glare.Hanataro began to tremble in fear.

"If you DARE stop me…I'm going to release my bankai here and now…I am going to DESTROY you."Hitsugaya warned him.Hanataro couldn't speak…His throat went dry and watched blankly as the 10th Division Taicho walked away.He then looked at Hinamori.

"Oh Hinamori fukutaicho…You must do something…Before Hitsugaya Taicho goes out hunting for Aizen and gets killed."after he said that, he ran to Unohana.

"_Don't you realize it Hinamori!Aizen betrayed you!He almost killed you!He made you go into a coma for 3 weeks!Doesn't that prove it!"the angry Hitsugaya yelled yet her.Hinamori turned her head to be face-to-face with him._

"_Now that doesn't matter does it!They all happened and he did not do this because he wanted to!He would NEVER do this to ME!Not me!Maybe somebody eles but NEVER me!"Hinamori yelled now tears coming down her cheeks.Hitsugaya stood quiet without a single movement.There was a pause._

"_So…You don't believe me again?You really hate me that much?"_

"_!"_

"_N…No!Thats not what I meant!I don't hate you!You've been so nice to me all these years!"Hinamori assured Hitsugaya.Hitsugaya doubted her.  
"I doubt it…Afterall…This wouldn't be the first…"Hitsugaya said in a sad look and began to walk away…_

'_No…That's not…'_

_Hitsugaya didn't look back._

'_That's not what I…'_

_He didn't turn back even once._

'_That's not what I meant Shiro-Kun…'_

A/N:Isn't it so cute Hitsugaya & Hinamori pairing?(sqeeks)I already got 1 review in 1 day…Thanks everyone!Sorry this wasn't any longer…I was writing this at 4 am and now its 5:41 am…Since you guys liked this so much I updated as soon as I could.I never do this.I'm doing this because you guys left me reviews.So if I get more reviews…maybe I'll update lots at a time and longer chapters?(hinthint)Well…I got to go update episode 90 of Bleach into You Tube...I'll update!Don't worry!You guys just keep reviewing!

Here is a word from Aizen:

"If you wanna get all you anger out…Betrayal is the best thing to do(smirk)"

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hitsugaya Taicho! What happened!Is Hinamori ok!"Matsumoto questioned him as he walked into his division office. He ignored his fukutaicho and began to think as he sat on his chair.Matsumoto looked at her taicho in a curious look.

"Taicho…?Are you alright?What happened?You can tell me."Matsumoto asked her taicho in a very worried tone.Hitsugaya said nothing.There was a long pause then Hitsugaya finally spoke to Matsumoto…This one word: "Doubt".The rest was spoken too softly to be heard.

"Nani?Say it louder taicho.I can't hear you…"Matsumoto said getting her ears nearer to Hitsugaya so she could hear better.Hitsugaya, yet again, didn't speak to her.With a sigh, Matsumoto left him be and then went to Kira's division.

What she didn't know was that he was crying…Because he couldn't protect her again.

"いえ"Hinamori whispered in the 4th division hospital as she began to moan.It was harder to breathe now.She knew it would soon be the end for her.Then she heard voices calling her name…

"かんぼれ ひなもり-ちゅん(Ganbare hinamori-chanhold on)"Somebody whispered into her ears.She wanted to open her eyes but her eye lids felt heavy upon her.It felt as if just moving was painful.She managed to open her mouth and say something.

"Can't...Breathe...Aizen... Taicho"Hinamori whispered as tears now began to slide down her cheeks.It seemed as if somebody heard her for the person was excited about her speaking.

"ひなもり-ちゅん!Hold on!I'll go get Unohana taicho for you!Just…Hold on!"The voice told her.She wanted to do that but it was getting painful to breathe now.She wished somebody would just take away this pain.Then she heard a frantic voice and footsteps.

"So she spoke?"

"Yes !"

"Are you sure Matsumoto fukutaicho?"

"Did you EVER see me lying about something like THIS important?"

"Because if you heard it wrong…There must be an intruder."

"I told you!I heard it with my own two years!I know her voice better then ANYBODY now!"

Hinamori only heard those words and then it was blank.

"H..hinamori!"a voice yelled.

"We MUST get her to the emergency room!She might not servive!Matsumoto!Go tell the emergency healer group and bring them to the emergency room!And go fetch your taicho and tell him whats happened briefly!I'll give him the details later!"

"b..but I can't leave H.."

"GO!"

"Yes man!"

Sorry for using a lot of Japanese…

いえ:Iie:no

かんぼれ ひなもり-ちゅん:Ganbare Hinamori-chan:Fighting(type of cheer) Hinamori-chan!

ひなもり-ちゅん:Hinamori-chan

Jane…Sorry for not updating again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"M…I guess you were right Matsumoto…It seems her heart beat has been raising a bit…That means she woke up for a short while…Can you watch over her for a longer while and tell me if she speaks or even wakes up Matsumoto?" Unohana asked Matsumoto fukutaicho.

"Hai(yes)!" Matsumoto yelled out as Unohana left the room.Then Matsumoto looked at Hinamori and sighed.

"Hinamori you baka…Why won't you wake up…?Everybody is worried SICK about you…" Matusmoto whispered in Hinamori's ear.There was no response from the young fukutaicho.

"I just wish you would know how sickly worried Taicho is…He isn't allowed to visit to add to that because Unohana thinks he might make your healing process slower…"Matsumoto told the sleeping Hinamori.Then there came a knock on the door.Matsumoto looked who it was through the small window.It was Kira.Matsumoto let Kira in.

"Matsumoto-san…How is Hinamori?" Kira asked as soon as he came in.He ran toward Hinamori to see if she was ok.

"She's ok Kira…Don't worry."Matusmoto answered the worried childhood friend of Hinamori.Kira sighed and began to explain why he was so worried all of a sudden all over again.

"I heard that Hinamori had been moved to the emergency room for some reason so I thought she was about to die or something….Or something serious like that…"Kira explained.Matsumoto just nodded her head.She continuously almost fell asleep.Kira saw that and patted Matsumoto on the shoulder then looked at her.

"You should go sleep right now Matsumoto-san…I'll take care of Hinamori until you recover your strength…You should be at your best if you want to look after her now don't you…?"Kira suggested.Matsumoto began to mutter something under her breath.

"B…But Unohana said…That I should stay by Hinamori at all times to make sure she wakes up or something…"Matsumoto complained while half asleep.Kira sighed then pushed her out of the room.

"Now Unohana Taicho wouldn't want somebody half asleep to look after Hinamori now won't she…"Kira told Matsumoto.She nodded then walked toward her division HQ barely able to walk properly.Kira sighed at her clumsyness but happy she was there to take care of Hinamori at all times.Then he looked back at the sleeping Hinamori and sat on the chair that was next to her bed which Matsumoto always used.There came a grumble from Hinamori.It was loud enough for Kira to hear that and so Kira got exited then began to talk to her to see if it would get through to her.

"Hinamori…?Can you hear me?Everybody is waiting for you to wake up…We all know that you can beat any poison that Aizen gives…We all trust in you and know that its antidote is you." Kira told Hinamori.Hinamori moved a bit after Kira said that and so for the rest of the night Kira began to persuade Hinamori.

Unohana came along later at night to see Kira sleeping.She smiled weakly then when over to him and layed a blanket on him and covered Hinamori a bit more so that she wouldn't get cold.She saw how Hinamori was doing and thought that if she gave it all she got Hinamori might just survive this so called dangerous poison that Aizen gave to Hinamori.The most advanced medical shikigamis were working on the cure for that poison.

Unohana left after a while.While everything in here was occurring, Hitsugaya asked Matsumoto how Hinamori was doing SO much that she was barely able to escape him and get some relaxing sleep.Hitsugaya didn't sleep at all but helped the shikigamis find a cure for the poison Aizen put inside Hinamori's body.Hitsugaya sweared ever since that Aizen betrayed them…That he'd kill him and help Hinamori get back some sense talked into her.

On the other hand…In Huendo Mundo, Aizen was plotting on an evil skim to take over Soul Society and then destroy it…To take over the world.With Tousen and Ichimaru helping him out.

Sorry for not updating this story for a long time again..I'm so caught up with homework, creating AMVs, FlyFF, and Gaia that I completely forgot about this story again..Actually I forgot about ALL my stories…I'm going to start writing Furuba(Fruit Basket) fanfictions right after I FINISH this story because I'd get confused with 10 stories going on at the same time…ANYWAYS…If you wanna watch my AMVs…Just email me and tell me so..I'll give you the link of it…Sorry for making you guys wait!

Here is a word from Byakuya:

"If you want to be cool like me…Act cold to others and join the Gotei 13…Then you will truly know the meaning of…Cool…"

Ok! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kira…Kun…?" a murmur came from the room. It echoed throughout the room. Kira jerked awake at the sound of his name. He looked around the room, but nobody was there. He thought that he was imagining it. Therefore, he tried to go back to sleep again.

"Kira kun…" somebody called again. Kira stood up and searched the room to make sure nobody was spying on him. Nobody was inside the room except him. He was getting annoyed with this. Who was calling out to him?

"Kira…Kun…." The voice called again. This time it was a bit clearer. It was a girl's voice. It could've been Matsumoto, but he had made sure that she went back to her division and slept.

"Kira-kun…Over HERE." The voice said. Kira finally found out who was calling out for him. He flinched a bit then smiled widely.

"Sorry Hinamori…Didn't see yout there…!"Kira yelled happily. Hinamori's only reply to Kira was her small smile on her face. Then she looked around the room. It seemed that she didn't know what was going on or where she was. Kira knew that he had to called Unohana and of course Hitsugaya Taicho. But he wanted to spend some alone time with her as he tried to explain what was going on.

"Oh so that's what happened?" Hinamori asked Kira after he got through telling the story. Kira nodded. It seemed as if Hinamori wasn't surprised even a bit. She looked at him for a bit then there was an awkward moment of silence.

"W..What?" Kira asked as he blushed a bit. He tried his best to hide it. Hinamori didn't notice luckily. She still continued to stare at him. Kira tried to turn his face away from her but he couldn't.

"Aren't you going to call Unohana-san?" Hinamori asked Kira. Kira had been thinking something else when she was staring at him. He was relieved it wasn't what he thought then he sighed and got ready to yell.

"UNOHANA TAICHO!" Kira yelled. Hinamori luckily plugged her ears knowing how loud Kira's scream was. Unohana who was outside got startled and barged into the room. She had a surprised face. She saw Hinamori sitting up. She looked relieved.

"Kira-kun…Would you mind if I asked you to bring Hitsugaya Taicho and Matsumoto fukutaicho?" Unohana asked nicely. Kira nodded then went out of the room. Hinamori was looking at Unohana with a sad face. She didn't know how to react to that face. She didn't even know what Hinamori meant.

"I presume that Kira-kun told you what happened Hinamori-san?" Unohana guessed. She nodded. Then there was a moment of silence until Hitsugaya and Matsumoto barged into the room along with Kira right behind them. It looked as if Hitsugaya and Matsumoto ran here with no second thoughts…. They were breathing heavily. Both of them smile. Matsumoto fell onto one of the walls tired. Hitsugaya walked towards Hinamori to make sure she was ok for now.

"Hinamori are you ok?" Hitsugaya asked her.

"Of course I am…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure are you sure?"

"YES."

"Are yo0u sure are you sure are you sure?"

"YES!"

Everybody in the room excluding Hitsugaya and Hinamori began to laugh at the argument. Hinamori got up on her foot then walked out of the room. She was walking a little wobbly so Unohana sent out one of her division's shikigami to help her walk all the time until she got better enough to walk alone with no support.

"Hitsugaya Taicho?" Unohana asked after everybody else left the room.

"Yes?" Hitsugaya replied as he saw Matsumoto and Kira get out of the room.

"Did you get any clues on how to get rid of the poison?" Unohana asked hopefully. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"I see…But Hinamori is a strong girl…But even she can't be strong enough to get rid of it by herself…"Unohana told Hitsugaya.

"I know….She…."

Ah!Sorry for not updating for a VERY long time! I was caught up with all my school projects! Anyways… I left it on a cliff hangy so that more people would comment on my stories knowing that I don't update as often anymore… Ahaha…I 'm so evil… Anyways…For those of you who commented thus far, thank you! I'd like to give a special thanks to the person who kept reviewing on my stories: Shuyoru Kayume and IchiboxRukia… Anyways… Thanks everybody for commenting on my ending quotes…Here is another right now!

Here is a word from Kon( Even if this may sound perverted…Sorrys):

"If you wanna go rub on Inoue or Rukia ne-chan's boobs, come ask me! I'm a master of it! Stock them, jump onto there boobs, and RUB! Muwahaha! ( Ichigo pounds his head)OW!"

DING!

Ok now R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Kira-kun???" Hinamori called out to the 3rd division fuku taicho. Kira did not hear Hinamori and began to continue rambling about why the Gotei 13..No…Gotei 10, still did not decide the taichos for Aizen,Gin, and Tousen's former divisions. Hinamori got pissed a bit. She walked behind him and screamed in his ears.

"KIRA-KUN!!!!!!" Hinamori screamed. Kira flinched. It looked as if that did some damage to his ears..ALOT… he didn't what just happened except the fact that Hinamori screamed in his ears. Kira turned to punish Hinamori for screaming in his ears…But when he turned, Hinamori began coughing uncontrollably and then fainted. Kira didn't know what to do.

"HINAMORI!!!!!!"Kira yelled. Kira quickly got Hinamori on his back. She was light as a feather. Its true that she hadn't eaten for a long time. So he got her to Unohana faster than expected. The sad news was the Unohana was in a taicho only meeting according to her fukutaicho. She asked Kira if she should attend to Hinamori until her taicho came back, but instead of an answer Kira came up with a question.

"When is she coming back…" Kira asked Isane. Isane didn't say anything. She looked at the clock first then looked at Hinamori, then at Kira.

"I think she'll be back much later then you would want her to…I'll tend to Hinamori-chan ins…." Isane told Kira…Kira got pissed at Unohana and barged out of the division. He knew where the taicho meeting was taking place so he ran there as fast as he can and banged the door open. The taichos all saw Kira. Yamamoto taicho got pissed for interrupting the taicho meeting. Kira tried to find Unohana. When he saw her he ran toward her. Sajin tried to block him from coming any further but failed to because of his death glare at him and it seemed it was for the better after looking at Hinamori so stepped down.

"UNOHANA TAICHO! ひなもり-ちゅん is!" Kira began to panic as Hinamori's reitsu began to lower at an incredible fast speed. Unohana looked at Hinamori and saw that this was an emergency but knew she couldn't just LEAVE the meeting. And by random prediction. She somehow knew that Kira had objected to Isane's offer of her looking after Hinamori. She then looked at Yamamoto. She couldn't tell his expression but thought that saving Hinamori's life would be better than sitting around doing nothing. She could get the rest of the information from another captain or something.

"What happened to ひなもり-ちゅん Kira-kun???" Unohana gently asked the panicking Kira. Kira began to tear a bit. He didn't know what to tell Unohana. He partly thought he would get in trouble if he told her what happened because it seemed like the fainting of Hinamori seemed like his fault. But if he didn't tell Unohana the truth, it could cause Hinamori to go through a lot of pain.

"I…I wasn't paying any attention to Hinamori until she screamed into my ears my name and I kind of got pissed, so I was about to yell at her. When I turned to face her, Hinamori began to cough uncontrollably and fainted…What's going on Unohana taicho? Will Hina-chan be alright???" Kira asked Unohana desperately. He seemed to have forgotten all about his pride and that he was being watched by all the taichos of the Gotei 13. Unohana went into deep thought then took a quick glance at everybody in the room that finally came to a decision.

"Kira-kun, take ひなもり-ちゅん to our division hospital. I'll go there right now…And…Yamamoto.. Please allow me to tend to Hinamori…It looks as if ひなもり-ちゅん is in a very bad state. If we leave her like this, there is a chance she might die… Then what of the 5th division? Since Aizen betrayed the Gotei 13, hinamori has to take care of the 5th division. If she dies, that means we'll have to find a fukutaicho or taicho quicker than the other divisions. We wouldn't want that happening now do we? Plus ひなもり-ちゅん is very popular around other people. If she dies, There will be too many people attending the funeral to think about their positions and jobs at the moment. So I'm sorry, but I must leave. I'll get the information about what happened during this meeting from Hitsugaya taicho." Unohana told everyone and then left the room a moment after Kira did. Hitsugaya, who was watching this, got nervous. He didn't want to stay here either. He wanted to stay with Hinamori to make sure she was alright. After all, the person who got him the dream to get into the Gotei 13 was Hinamori. But he knew if he left right, that would get him into a bigger trouble than Kira probably was in. So he barely held it in and waited until the meeting was over.

' That Unohana gives out a good convincing speech in a short moment to think them all up…I wonder if she goes to classes on how to do that or something…Anyways…I hope Yamamoto was convinced…If he wasn't, both Kira and Unohana are in for something huge…After all, that old man still got a lot of power left in him.' One of the taicho thought.

Eep… ;;; A stupid type of cliff hanger and well…The ending talks are on 1 chapter hiatus…Cuz I have to go somewhere right now ….I'm sorry for the long wait…But nobody probably cared about it because nobody commented me after the last,last chapter ;;…Maybe I should discontinue this story?Your call…I you don't…Give me at least ONE COMMENT GEEZ TT…I'll try to update faster and try to think of the ending talks . Its kinda hard to think them up ya know .


End file.
